My Story
by Crawler
Summary: Okay, I got bored, I got tired of writing my usual, so I broke down and wrote an I enter Middleearth story. However, I'm trying to keep this a bit realistic, so, no Leggy drooling over me. Darn.


~is English~ "is elvish, or the western language. A language spoken in Middle-earth"

Everyone seems to be writing either Mary-Sues, girls enter Middle-earth, or fellowship comes here story, so I decided to do the same. I'm also taking a break from my usual writing style, I'm working on another story. Anyway, this is what would more then likely happen if I fell into Middle-earth. Actually, now that I think about it, not everyone is writing what I said they were. A few of the extremely high quality writers (not meaning to offend anyone) haven't written really stupid, pointless fics like this, but this is fun to write. I recommend it.

Warnings: No Mary-Sues. I'm trying to keep myself in character, but that's really hard. I'm not as outgoing as I make myself out to be in this story. If I really fell out of the sky, I'd probably run and hide, as soon as I got over the pain of falling from the sky.

Be aware that the girl in the story is the ONLY one who can speak English, unless I change my mind. No one else understands our language.

Have fun, or be scared, your choice.

****

My Story

The fellowship of the ring was strolling lazily through the woods. Legolas was singing some elvish ditty, while Gimli was grumbling about how the elf always sang, wherever they were. The hobbits were trying to sing along, but they stumbled over the words. Boromir and Aragorn stifled laughter at the sound. Gandalf, walking in quick circles around the group, did not seem to notice. After a little while, Legolas stopped in mid-song.

"Mithrandir, what in Middle-earth is bothering you? You are making me dizzy, walking in circles like that."

Gandalf took a deep breath, smelling the air. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. "I sense a disturbance in the world. I can not explain it but…"

Gandalf was interrupted when a tremor ran through the earth, knocking the fellowship to the ground. With a dazzling light and loud pop, a girl tumbled out of thin air, falling to the ground with a thud.

Legolas was the first to stand up, a bit dazed. "What was _that_?" Gandalf merely shrugged from his position on the ground. He smiled up at the sky. From this angle, you really could see shapes in the clouds.

Leaving the fellowship, Legolas crossed the short distance separating him and the girl. She was making the same sound over and over again.

~Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…~

Leaning over, Legolas saw that her eyes were crossed. Worried, he waved his hand in front of her face. She stared up at him as best as she could, before climbing to her knees and feeling around in the long grass. As Legolas watched, curious, her movements grew almost frantic until she found a pair of glasses. Jamming them on her nose, she blinked and looked around. Pleased to see that her eyes were no longer crossed, Legolas offered a hand to help her up. She stared at his hand before her gaze traveled up his arm and onto his face. With a startled cry, she fell backwards, falling onto the ground again.

~Legolas!~

It was Legolas' turn to be surprised, hearing his name spill from her lips. Crouching in front of her, he studied her face carefully. Long, messy brown hair framed a pale face. Her eyes were a grayish-green color, enlarged slightly through her glasses. She had the rounded ears of a human. Freckles were dusted across her nose. The girl appeared to be in her late teens. Legolas frowned. He did not recognize her face, and he was not one to forget someone he knew. Thinking she may have known him by sight, Legolas examined her clothing, to see if he could tell where she was from.

The girl wore a bulky blue sweater and odd dark blue leggings made of an unfamiliar fabric. Black socks and low cut black boots adorned her feet. She wore two rings on her fingers, both silver. As Legolas puzzled over this mysterious girl, she stared at him, finally pointing at him.

~You're Legolas!~

Legolas racked his brain for an understanding of her foreign tongue. He had caught his name, but nothing else.

"I am sorry Lady, but I do not understand you."

~What?~

"Excuse me?"

~What?~

"Excuse me?"

~Speak English, or maybe French! I can't understand you!~

By now, the rest of the fellowship had gotten to their feet and came over to see the girl. Even Gandalf dragged himself away from his clouds to observe this stranger.

Shying away from the fellowship's curious stares, the girl was able to name everyone she saw, but no one could understand her language. She didn't seem to be able to understand theirs either. Using gestures and very simple words, they tried to get her to come with them, at least to the next town. It didn't seem right to leave a defenseless girl out here alone. She just stared at them blankly, then sat down. With a sigh, the fellowship turned away and continued on their quest, occasionally looking back to see the girl watching them.


End file.
